The Future
by Taylor Hayes
Summary: Another case solved. Brennan is ready to go home and have dinner. With her hubby. *grin* And I did it because YOU KNOW THEY SHOULD BE TOGETHER. So, I'll manipulate them until they are. *laugh* On permanent hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

The Future...

a/n So this is how I think it should go. 'CAUSE THEY SHOULD BE TOGETHER! *evil laugh* So imma make it happen, folks!

Dr. Temperance Brennan peered down at the bones, gleaming white despite the wear and breaks.

This was what remained of Tracy White. She and Booth had arrested the nineteen-year-old gymnast's killer only hours ago. But before the remains were packed up and returned to the family for burial, Brennan took a moment to imagine. To imagine her, alive and well and smiling, like in the picture of Tracy that Angela had drawn.

A soft sigh escaped Brennan, and some of the tension that pulled at her muscles eased. They had done a good job and Scott Barker would be tried for taking Tracy's life. For the moment, that was enough.

Then she checked her watch and gasped. She rushed to her office, switching her lab coat with the dark blue jacket he had given her for Christmas. Frantically gathering her things, she called a quick goodbye to her team as she hurried out of the Jeffersonian.

FBI Special Agent in Charge Seeley Booth tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. His dark, standard FBI issue SUV was stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic. Any other time, he probably would have switched on his lights and turned on the siren, then muscled his way through traffic. But his 10-year-old son Parker sat in the passenger seat. Pulling the "emergency call" routine would teach Parker the wrong thing.

Not to mention, Rebecca would kill him if she ever found out.

So he continued beating out a rhythm on the wheel and glaring at the back of the car ahead of him.

Parker had watched the signs of his father's growing irritation, and laughed. "Calm down, Dad. It's okay to be late. I'll be here the whole weekend, remember?"

Booth rolled his eyes, then turned and smiled at Parker. "Sorry, buddy. I guess you're right."

Still a little impatient, Booth made the rest of the drive home carefully, but as quickly as he could manage.

Brennan listened as the front door swung open, tossing the salad, adding blueberries and honeyed almonds.

"Bones, we're here!"

She spun around as Parker came flying into the room. He reached his arms around her and she smiled, tousling his light curls. From the front room, she heard a bellow.

"Parker, come back and hang up your backpack!"

"Just a minute, Dad," Parker called back. He stepped back from Brennan and smiled impishly. "What's for dinner?"

"A salad for me, and lemon-honey chicken for you and your dad. And some rolls. Does that sound good?"

Parker nodded, grinning. "Will you help me with my homework, Bones?"

Brennan laughed, pushing him back toward the front room, then pulling out a vinaigrette to splash on the salad. "You know I will, Parker. Now, go do what your dad said."

With a quick nod, he ran back in the other room, passing Booth.

Booth stood for a moment, watching Brennan move around the kitchen. Her dark hair was pulled back in a loose bun, and she wore a pair of jeans that hugged her slim legs, and a grey blouse that would set off her lovely blue eyes. The shirt curved over her enormously swollen belly.

She spun to find him watching, and glared. He knew it annoyed her when he didn't announce his presence, but he loved watching her when she was unaware. She was beautiful, and every gesture and movement made him love her more. He grinned at the thought, then stepped forward, pulling her tightly into his arms. She continued to frown, until he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. His hands slipped down to rest over hers on her pregnant stomach. "How's the little guy today?"

"Anthropologically speaking, the need for males to pass on their genes through their sons is highly dominant. It's a primal requirement for the continuation of the species. But I would like to remind you that we do not know if this child is a boy or a girl."

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a pointed look. "And exactly who's fault is that again?"

Brennan brow furrowed, "If you are trying to place blame over how this child came to be-"

Now his grin was wide and his eyes were teasing, stealing her breath. "Believe me, Bones, I know how the kid got inside you."

She tried to get back on topic. "However, if you are referring to why I insist on not knowing whether the child is going to be a boy or a girl, it's because of Angela."

"Angela?"

She nodded firmly. "She told me that it would be much more exciting and wonderful if it was a surprise as to which gender the child would be."

"Baby, Bones. Our baby," he softly answered, dark eyes going soft and revealing the tenderness he felt for her. Then he looked confused. "How did we get on this subject, again?"

"You were asking me how the child was acting today."

"Oh, yeah." He backed up and pulled the baked chicken out of the oven, grabbing a knife and fork and checking how well they were cooked. Satisfied, he pulled out several plates and dished out the different food. "So, are you ever going to answer?"

"About the child?" she asked, putting tongs in the bowl and carrying it into the other room. "Parker, will you help set the table?"

He smiled and rushed in, bumping into Booth. "Move, Dad. I'm helping set." Then he turned back to Brennan. "What should I set, Bones?"

"Grab some forks and knives, okay, bud?" Booth answered, while he laid out the plates on the table, then headed back for the cups.

"What about napkins, Dad?"

"Yeah, those, too," Booth nodded.

Finally they all sat down to dinner. Booth closed his eyes and bowed his head for a minute in prayer, then met Brennan's laughing eyes. He knew she didn't believe, but she didn't mind him praying, if he wouldn't do it out loud.

Parker was already tearing happily into his chicken and had grabbed two rolls, slathering them with butter and jam. "Thanks for the food, Bones," he got out between bites.

Bones smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Parker. I've never made this before."

Booth raised an eyebrow, then looked the chicken over carefully. "This isn't gonna be another on of those meals like the Casserole Surprise, is it?"

"That was one time, Booth!" she retorted. "One time."

"Yeah, Dad," Parker chimed in. "Bones is a good cook now."

"Now," Booth repeated. With a dubious look, he cut a piece of chicken and popped it into his mouth. He started chewing slowly, then sped up and grinned. "This is awesome, Bones!"

She huffed. "I've told you before that I can learn to do anything if I decide to focus my intellect."

"Uh-huh, well, I'm glad you can. Now about the baby..."

"He or she is fine. There was quite a bit of kicking today and I had to spend an absurd amount of time sitting, so as not to strain my back and to take weight of my ankles, but there was no problem."

"Nothing like contractions, right?" He met her puzzled look and continued. "It's just that it's coming up so fast. I can't believe the due date's next week! It's seems like yesterday that we found out about him."

"Or her," she responded.

"Yeah, yeah," he smiled. "This baby."

Parker swallowed what was left of his third roll. "I think a little brother would be cool. But a little sister would be cute and girls like babies."

"Girls?" Booth chuckled. "Who've you got a crush on this week, kiddo?"

"He is at the age between being disconcerted by the physical differences between the sexes and when his hormones will make him desire–"

Booth cut her off, knowing exactly where she was going. "Ix-nay, Bones!"

"What, Booth? It is a natural part of life."

"He's ten, Bones. It's not really something for him to be concerned with just yet."

"Are you talking about sex?" Parker asked innocently.

Booth threw his hands up. "We are not talking about this!"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "What should we talk about then?"

"Parker," Booth turned his eyes to his son, "How was school today?"

Parker bit his lip and looked down at his hands.

"Buddy?"

"Parker, what is it?"

"I failed a test," he whispered, flinching, as though expecting a yell.

Booth opened his mouth, but Brennan caught his hand. Carefully leaning sideways, she patted Parker's bowed head. "Don't worry, Parker. Max and I will make sure it doesn't happen again. You're smart and you learn fast."

He looked up at her, eyes hopeful. "Is Max going to hang out with us today?"

"No," Brennan grinned. "Maybe when we go to the beach tomorrow."

"We're going to the beach?" Parker yelled excitedly, forgetting his worry about the test.

Booth shook his head at Brennan's surprised look, and laughed. "Sorry, Bones. I was keeping it a secret."

"Why? How would that benefit-?"

"Why don't you want us to know what the baby is?"

"I already told you. Because Angela said-"

"That it would be better as a surprise, right?"

"Yes?" Her blue eyes were still puzzled.

Parker shook his head, and spoke in a proud tone, happy that he understood something Brennan didn't. "He wanted it to be a surprise. But I'm excited anyway."

"Oh," Brennan's lips fell open. "That makes sense."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Angela sat on the hard bench and couldn't help wriggling a little in her seat. She kept staring at Brennan, who was currently in the witness chair.

She looked down at the little sketch on the drawing pad in her lap and wanted to laugh. It was a caricature of the defense attorney hovering over Brennan like a bird of prey. And Brennan, small and very, _very_ pregnant, looking up, undaunted and unafraid.

Jack leaned over and peered at the sketch, then snorted. "Nice," he whispered.

She grinned back and bumped his shoulder with her own. Then she went back to staring at Brennan.

Angela supposed she should have known that Brennan would be in court to testify, even with her due date a week past. It was Temperance Brennan all over. She peered back at Booth, who was glaring at his wife. Angela wrote on her paper, _I bet they got into a huge fight this morning_, then showed it to Jack.

He read it, looked confused for a moment, then followed her line of sight to Booth, who was watching Brennan unhappily. Jack grinned, and pulled out his own pen.

**He probably told her there was no way she was going to court today.**

Angela nodded._ Which would not have gone over well with Bren. So, whose still in the running?_

**For what?**

_The bet, Jack. I know you and the interns all have a pool on when the baby's coming. So, who still has a chance?_

Jack rolled his eyes, but smiled. Angela knew him better than anyone, and he was perfectly okay for that.

**it's just me and Wendall at this point. We both figured the baby would take forever to come, just to annoy Doctor Brennan.**

_That actually makes sense._

Then their attention went back to Brennan as she stood and asked the lawyers if they could have a short break.

"Why, Doctor Brennan?" the defense attorney asked, confused.

And Brennan, in that calm, logical voice, answered, "I believe the physical discomfort I am currently experiencing are contractions. And the puddle of bodily fluids that just spilled is what is termed as "water breaking"."

The court erupted into pandemonium, as Booth yelled and rushed forward, the bailiff jumped up to stop him, and everyone came to their feet.

As Booth yelled, "That's my wife, dammit! That's my wife! Lemme through!", and the judge kept banging his gavel, and the prosecuting attorney shouted for a time out, and Brennan began waddling off the witness stand, Angela turned to Jack. "So, who won?"

Jack groaned. "Wendall. Damn."

"How much did you lose?"

"A hundred bucks."

Angela laughed, and kissed him on the cheek. "You can afford it." Then she hurried forward to help Booth get Brennan out of the courtroom, and headed to the hospital.

It was while they all sat in the waiting room of the hospital that Hodgins got the call. He looked down at the number on his phone, and quickly stood, heading to a quieter area.

"Hello? Yes, this is Jack Hodgins. ... Really? You're sure, this time?... Oh my god! When? ... I have to tell my wife! Thank you! ... Yes, we can be at the agency in an hour. ... No problem. ... Thank you, so much! ... Goodbye!"

He turned and ran back over to Angela, pulling her off the uncomfortable plastic chair and swinging her around until they were both dizzy. Finally, Angela pushed herself away, hands on his chest. "Jack, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"That was the agency, and they said we got Josue! All we have to do is be there at three to sign the papers!"

Angela's mouth fell open, and then that gorgeous smile he loved so much bloomed on her face. She jumped forward and wrapped her arms and legs around Hodgins, kissing him for all she was worth.

This went on until a discreet cough from behind them broke them apart. They turned to find Cam staring at them, eyebrow raised. "If you have to be there by three, you'd better get going. Traffic is bad this time of day."

They grinned sheepishly, then grabbed their coats. "Thanks, Cam! Can you give us a call when you find out about Bren's baby?"

Cam nodded, and gestured them towards the exit.

On the drive across town, Angela found herself remembering the day she told Brennan about their plans to adopt a child.

_Brennan had given her a confused look. "I thought you wanted to have dozens of your own children?"_

"_Well, of course we do, Sweetie," Angela had laughed. "But I really don't think the Jeffersonian can handle two pregnant women at the same time. And with how bad things have been in Haiti since the earthquake, there are so many kids without homes or families. So Jack and I are going through the paperwork to adopt a kid. A boy, I think. I guess we'll see when we fly down to meet some of the children in the orphanage."_

"_Will you be able to handle that?" Brennan had asked, face serious._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You're very tender hearted, Angela. What if you go down there and can't leave the other children behind?"_

_Angela slowly dropped onto the couch. "I hadn't really thought about that."_

_Then Brennan had smiled. "I have a friend who has been down there since the earthquake, helping out. I bet he could find a child who would be just what you were looking for. Would you like me to find his number?"_

_She couldn't help smiling, "That would be good, Bren. Are you sure he won't mind?"_

_Brennan had nodded. "He keeps emailing me and asking if I know anyone looking to adopt. He'll be glad to help."_

And now she and Jack were on their way to pick up Josue. They had met him for the first time two months ago, and he had been just adorable. He was five, and his mother had been white, and his father black, his hair was dark, spiral curls, and he had the biggest brown eyes. Angela had charmed him that first meeting by drawing him picture after picture of anything he wanted her to, and by the end of the hour, he had been smiling. Jack had won the boy's friendship by bringing him a necklace with a bug encased in amber hanging from it.

After all the time they had spent with Josue, they knew he was excited and scared by the prospect of being adopted. And they wanted to make it as easy for him as possible, but neither of them was sure how, except by letting him adjust to things at his own pace.

Just as they reached the agency, Angela's phone rang. She flipped it open and listened for a moment. "That's great! Tell Bren and Booth we said congratulations! We should be back soon, and we'll bring Josue to meet you all. This day just keeps getting better. ... Okay, bye, Cam!"

She turned to Jack and grinned. "It's a girl. Brennan wanted to name her after Margaret Mead, and Booth said that was okay, so long as he got to pick the middle name. Margaret Emily Booth is 10 and a half pounds and 22 inches."

"Awesome," Jack grinned. "Now let's go get our own kid."

He gave her a quick peck, and then they walked into the building, hand-in-hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

a/n Hey, folks. Sorry this chapter is short, but I felt it was enough to get my point across.

Cam was a little shocked that everything was happening so quickly. Everyone at the Jeffersonian suddenly had something happening.

First, Dr. Brennan and Booth's baby had arrived. Cam had gotten the chance to hold her, and she was adorable. Meg had been born with her big brown eyes wide open. Just what Cam should have expected from a child of the eternal observer and the man who was always on alert. And those baby's eyes had stayed open the entire the team was in talking to the new parents, watching everything.

Then Angela and Hodgins had reappeared with the adorable Josue. He had been quiet and wary at first, but the way everyone in the room was smiling and bursting with joy had convinced the little boy that he was safe. He had kept his hands tightly in those of his adoptive parents, until Parker had shown up.

Even with a five year difference, everyone could tell the two boys would be good friends. Parker had grown to have a protective streak as strong and constant as his father's. The boys had spent the next half hour talking and playing, with the room looking on. Then they had both been given opportunities to hold the baby, and had both been enchanted by her. Parker had declared her "awesome", and Josue had smiled like he was seeing a rainbow for the first time.

As if the day couldn't get any better or busier, Cam's phone had started to ring.

Glancing down at the screen, she saw that it was Michelle.

Walking out of the room and into the hospital hall, she had answered and Michelle's voice had screamed into her ear, "He asked me! Oh my god, he asked me!"

Cam had pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. Finally, she spoke into it. "Who asked you what, Michelle?"

"Tyler! He asked me to marry him! And I said YES!"

Sitting in shock, she clutched the phone to her. This was all happening to fast! She wanted to list the reasons Michelle should say no. They were too young, barely twenty. Tyler was an Army Ranger and could be deployed at any minute. They were both still in college and didn't have the money to support themselves.

Cam considered all of the cons while Michelle continued bubbling away into the phone. And finally she sighed. If Cam wanted to treat Michelle like the adult the girl was, she had to let her do what she wanted. They had enough fights that she didn't want this to become another.

And Tyler was a nice boy. Respectful and courteous and careful. And Cam had seen the way they looked at each other. They were in love. Really, Cam laughed at herself, she should have been expecting. But she had just assumed...

"Congratulations, sweetheart!" Cam finally spoke.

She tried to tune in to all the things Michelle was saying about wedding arrangements, then shook her head. Cam needed to time to get her mind in order before she would be of any help to Michelle.

"Michelle, I'm at the hospital right now. Brennan just had her baby. And Angela and Hodgins adoption went through. And I need to get off the phone or one of the nurses looks like she's considering killing me. Okay? I love you so much and am so happy for you. Will you and Tyler come over for dinner tonight?"

"Absolutely, Cam!" There was another shriek of joy, then Michelle yelled, "I love you, Cam. See you tonight!"

Cam hung up the phone and took a moment to rub her forehead. Then she headed back into the room to tell everyone, a smile working its way over her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

a/n Sorry this took so long to get up, but I have been fighting with writer's block. Anyway, the book Brennan "wrote" is actually a book by Kathy Reichs, who Brennan's character is based on. Also, to anyone who caught the nod to Emily Deschanel in the first chapter, you are officially geektacular!

Dear Daisy,

How's the Archipelago? It was exciting to hear that your team has found an entire hidden town. I'm not really sure what most of the terms you used to describe the place mean, and unfortunately with the way things have been here at the Jeffersonian, it's not the best time to ask Dr. Brennan.

No, don't worry! Nothing bad has happened. Everything is just chaotic. Br. Brennan had the baby. Booth is very proud and very excited, and Parker is showing no signs of jealousy towards his new sibling.

Angela and Hodgins finally had the adoption go through. Josue has been coming to the Jeffersonian every few days, and I don't think there's a person in the entire building who hasn't been completely charmed by him. He's sweet and happy to learn about everything. Josue is still dealing with the fear of abandonment, and that when he is separated from Angela and Hodgins, they will still be there when he returns. But they have been working very hard to help him know how much they love him, and that they will not abandon him. Josue is young, and appears to still be able to trust people, albeit slowly. I've offered them some free family counseling sessions.

As if things weren't hectic enough, Dr. Saroyan's adopted daughter got engaged to her boyfriend. They have been together for a year, and he is an Army Ranger. I think Dr. Saroyan is considering killing Booth, since he is the one who first introduced Tyler to Michelle. They are planning a small wedding for next month, and are worried that Tyler might be deployed if they wait longer then that. (Booth promised Dr. Saroyan he would see if he could pull some strings to make sure Tyler doesn't leave too soon.)

And, I don't know if you've heard out where you are, with no real means of communication, but my second book about Dr. Brennan and Booth, Crime Scenes and Chemistry, was published last week. It made it to number fifteen on the New York Times bestseller list! I was was excited for everyone to read it.

But it seems that Dr. Brennan's newest book, Déjà Dead, was released on the same day as my book. It made it to number one on the New York Times bestseller list. And, while everyone in the Jeffersonian has been carrying around a copy off Dr. Brennan's book, I have yet to see anyone with a copy of mine. Needless to say, I'm jealous.

Still, Dr. Brennan read a manuscript of my book before it was finalized and sent to my publisher. She called it "an adequate description and case study of the progression of the relationship between me and Booth". Admittedly, she then said something about a few of my insights being "completely unfounded", but overall she gave the book a good review. And my publisher figured out a way to use the publishing of her book as something to bring attention to mine, so it's all working out.

I'm sending the cookies and nail polish that you asked for in the package with this letter and I hope it reacdhes you safely.

Sincerely,

Lance

Lancelot!

I'm so glad to hear from you! It sounds so exciting! Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth had a BABY? I didn't even know she was pregnant! So many of the letters get lost on the way. Thank you so much for the cookies and nail polish! It's very strange not to be able to buy any good orange nail polish out here. Or any nail polish at all. Next time, I'll remember to pack a bunch so I don't have to worry!

And Angela and Hodgins adopted a little boy? Where's he from? what does he look like? How old is he? Are they sure he won't get taken back by his parents? I've heard that is a common problem with adoptions. And family counseling sounds like a good idea. I bet you can work your magic on them!

Dr. Saroyan has an adopted daughter? How come I never knew about it? How strange. How old is she? How long has it been since she was adopted? Is her fiancé cute? I bet the wedding will be beautiful! You should try and send me pictures and hopefully I'll get them!

Congratulations on your book, Lancelot! That's amazing! I'm so proud of you! And it must be good if Dr. Brennan approved it. She's so sweet!

I'm so excited about her new book! I managed to find a computer terminal a few islands over and checked online to see when it was coming out. Would you send me a copy? I love her books! She's such an amazing author and anthropologist! I wish she was here, but I understand that she loves working at the Jeffersonian with everyone, especially Agent Booth. He is a very good looking man!

Did Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth get married? You said they had a baby, and Dr. Brennan has always been opposed to marriage, while Agent Booth has already had a child out of wedlock, and we all know how he feels about that. So, did she change her mind? Did they get married? If they did, was it before or after they found out she was pregnant? Do you have any pictures of the baby or the wedding? I'm so excited!

The things we are finding here are incredible! It's an entire early civilization that has been buried underneath the forest on the island for centuries! They lived in a matriarchal society,which I always felt made more sense, and it looks like the women had more than one husband, because there were more men then women. And the children were raised communally! We are pretty sure their religion gravitated around the spirits of those who had passed away being able to effect the material world, and that's why they gave them such incredibly intricate funeral services.

It seems like they were exposed to some virus that their bodies weren't able to fight off, and they all died from it. The island is considered haunted and a place the living shouldn't trespass by the people on the nearby islands. It looks like someone came after everyone died, or maybe a couple of people from the civilization survived the disease, because someone planted trees and other vegetation all around the huge villages so it would be overgrown and disappear in the forest. There's a local story that, if evil tries to take you, you need to surrounded by the forest, and that the good spirits in the forest will eat your soul and give you back a new one - the soul of your totem animal! We're doing all the digging. Us and a crew that we hired from the mainland who don't believe in all the superstitions, since none of the locals will have anything to do with the island and the town. Which means I'm actually sleeping and living on HAUNTED BURIAL GROUND! I'm laughing really hard right now and am so glad I followed Dr. Brennan's lead and don't believe in ghosts and spirits!

Write me again soon, Lancelot, and I hope I'll get your next letter! And don't forget to send the pictures!

Sincerely,

Daisy

P.S. I know everyone must miss a lot, so don't tell that I'm so happy here, okay? Thanks!


End file.
